Kappa Psi Kappa
Kappa Psi Kappa (ΚΨΚ) is a non-profit, non-collegiate fraternal service and social organization for men of all colors and sexual preferences. The fraternity was established on August 17, 2001 in Tallahassee Florida. History Founded by five men known as the "Illustrious Elite" in the summer of 2001, these men set out and started to organize the foundation of the fraternity based upon promoting the high ideals of brotherhood, scholarship, service and leadership. The fraternity was incorporated under the Articles of Corporation in the State of Florida on October 3, 2001. Today, Kappa Psi Kappa prides itself on providing a service to the community and constantly endeavoring to participate in a multitude of community service activities for a range of different organizations while fellowshipping in brotherhood. It is the fraternity's esteem aim is to provide service to the community while providing our members with an opportunity to gain valuable leadership experience while promoting higher education. Through a combine effort involving brotherhood, cooperation, culture, leadership, patience, diversity, and to expose them to leading figures, Kappa Psi Kappa hopes to transform an individual into a true brother of this fraternity and hopefully be able to lead Kappa Psi Kappa and others in life into great heights and a more profound world. Regions, Chapters & Colonies Across the United States, Kappa Psi Kappa is divided among different region of states. Each region (8 total) is headed by a Regional Director who functions as an intermediary between the local chapters/colonies and the National Board. Region 1 - South Atlantic: Alabama, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina and Tennessee Region 2 - Middle Atlantic: Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, West Virginia and Virginia Region 3 - North Atlantic: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont Region 4 - Great Lakes/Central: Kentucky, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Ohio and Wisconsin Region 5 - Great Plains: Colorado, Iowa, Kansas, Nebraska, North Dakota and South Dakota Region 6 - Gulf Coast: Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, New Mexico, Okalahoma, Texas Region 7 - South Pacific: Arizona, California, Hawaii, Nevada and Utah Region 8 - North Pacific: Alaska, Idaho, Montana, Oregon, Washington and Wyoming Alpha Chapter - Tallahassee, Florida Beta Colony - Valdosta, Georgia Gamma Colony- Houston, Texas Delta Chapter- Chicago, Illinois Epsilon Colony- Jackson, Mississippi Zeta Colony- Atlanta, Georgia Eta Colony- Louisville, Kentucky Theta Colony- Miami, Florida Kappa Colony- Nashville, Tennessee Lambda Colony- Memphis, Tennessee Mu Chapter- Rocky Mount, North Carolina Nu Colony- New York, New York Xi Colony- Arlington, Texas Omicron Chapter- Montgomery, Alabama Rho Colony- Washington, District of Columbia Sigma Colony- Huntsville, Alabama Tau Chapter- Columbia, South Carolina Upsilon Chapter- Baton Rouge, Louisiana Phi Colony- Honolulu, Hawaii Chi Colony- Dayton, Ohio Psi Colony- Austin, Texas Omega Chapter - Charlotte North Carolina Alpha Alpha Colony- New Orleans, Louisiana Alpha Beta Colony- Athens, Georgia Alpha Gamma Colony - Raleigh, North Carolina Alpha Delta Colony- Baltimore, Maryland Alpha Epsilon colony- Tulsa, Okalahoma Alpha Zeta Colony- Detroit, Michigan Alpha Eta Colony- Birmingham, Alabama Alpha Theta Chapter- Newark, New Jersey Alpha Iota Colony- Los Angeles, California Alpha Kappa Colony- Gainesville, Florida Alpha Lambda Chapter- Richmond, Virginia Alpha Mu Colony- Huntington, West Virginia Alpha Nu Chapter- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Alpha Xi Colony- Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas Alpha Omicron Colony- Evansville, Indiana Alpha Pi Colony- Cheyenne, Wyoming Alpha Rho Colony- Milwaukee, Wisconsin Tau Kappa Phi The history of The Kappa Family is unique because the family was not formed all at one time. The "family" was started at the founding of Kappa Psi Kappa Fraternity, Inc. on August 17, 2001 in Tallahassee, FL. The founders of Kappa Psi Kappa had a vision of a sisterhood that would bind the two organizations as the year 2002 came started to unfold, so did two additional organizations were founded on February 20, 2002 and joined "The Kappa Family", Phi Nu Kappa Sorority, Inc. and Alpha Psi Kappa Fraternity, Inc. By April 8, 2002, the family was completed with the addition of the Kappa Sapphires. On August 13, 2002, it was decided to grant The Kappa Family a new title as Tau Kappa Phi and was later incorporated on June 19, 2003 as its own entity that would stand as a Grand Chapter for all members. Category:Fraternal and service organizations Category:organizations